Pretending
by poisongirl4
Summary: Wade has always wanted Justin, but theres somerhing holding them back. SLASH. Wade Barrett/Justin Gabriel. m/m sex. Warnings: nothing really, pretty rough and a bit of choking.


Wade lay staring at Justin from across the room, he seemed to be spending a lot of his time these days just watching Justin. He was sat on the other bed in nothing but his tiny black thong typing away furiously on his laptop. Wade had no idea what he was doing, but since they'd been rooming together this was pretty much how they'd spend their evenings, Justin teasing without even knowing it and Wade pining for him. It was hell having something he wanted so much, so close and not being able to have it. Wade would watch Justin prance around in next to nothing, he had given up trying to hide the almost constant erection, he figured Justin got off on knowing just how much he affected the older man, he certainly seemed too.

Wade sighed heavily and turned onto his back, hands behind his head on the soft pillows as he flexed his abs, stretching out his long frame on the cold bed. He wanted Justin so much, lusted over him since the very beginning, since NXT. But over the months they had fallen very much into the friend territory. The situation was fine with Wade, he loved being the one Justin came too, the one he sat with at night drinking a cold beer, putting the world to rights, but he wanted so much more, knew he could give Justin so much more!

They had bonded over the fact that they were foreigners, all the little differences that American's found so normal totally alien to them both. They'd laugh and talk about home, helping them both to cope with being so far from everything they loved. Wade felt something familiar in Justin, having spent a lot of time in England, when Wade rambled on about something from back home Justin usual knew what he was talking about, it was like they had their own little world that the rest of the roster just didn't get.

A few months ago they had shared a drunken kiss and a bit of a fumble in some club but Justin had stopped it, telling Wade that he just couldn't. Wade took it to be a drunken mistake on Justin's part, although he would have probably regretted it in the morning he was more than willing to take it further that night, instead he watched as Justin went home with yet another nameless face, neither of them even mentioned it again.

Wade knew the score, he knew what Justin was like, Justin didn't fuck around with friends. In the whole year he'd known Justin he'd never seen him fuck around with anyone he knew, Justin told him time and time again that there was enough hot ass around, he didn't need to go fucking anything up when he could fuck them and leave them so easily. Wade accepted that, he knew more than anyone the pressures of their work, trying to live any kind of normal life as well was just impossible, but wished it was different. He saw what Justin did even night, he'd never say it to his face, but it was obvious to Wade that Justin was whoring himself to any hot guy with a big cock because he was terrified of rejection, terrified of getting hurt. Wade often wondered what had happened in Justin's past to make him this way, he'd never ask of course, but he was pretty certain that he could help if Justin would just let him in.

He knew Justin's casual exterior was all a front, he'd seen it crack on more than one occasion, only enough for a true friend to see, but it was there. Wade knew that if he was given the chance he could change that for Justin, he would treat Justin right, the way someone as amazing and beautiful as Justin should be treated. Wade already had Justin up on a pedestal, in Wade's eyes Justin could do no wrong and he just wanted to opportunity to show Justin how he should really be treated. From time to time Wade would see marks on Justin's body, a bite on his thigh, scratches down his back and it infuriated him, how dare these men mark him like that, they had no idea how lucky they were to spend those few fleeting moments touching Justin like that.

Justin could see Wade watching him out the corner of his eye as he typed on his laptop, talking to yet another guy in some chat room, it seemed like everyone wanted him tonight, but he couldn't shake off that feeling of Wade's hot gaze all over his exposed flesh and a shudder of want wracked through his body, not that he'd ever let Wade know, Wade was far too good for him. He'd never let Wade know how he really felt, he was well aware that Wade wanted him, but then everyone did, that was nothing new. If Justin let Wade in he knew he'd just fuck it up like he had done so many times before and Wade was someone he was not willing to lose, he had no idea what Wade saw in him, but it felt really good to have a friend like Wade.

Wade sighed again, his head filled with Justin as he stared at the ceiling.  
>"You ok Wadey?" Justin whispered and Wade shiver, that voice, that soft South African accent doing things he wished it wouldn't to his already over stimulated body.<br>"Yeah fine J, just tied I guess"  
>"you want a hug?" Justin smiled closing his laptop<br>"you know I do" Wade rumbled turning to smile at Justin as he jumped off his bed and straight into Wade's arms, snuggling into Wade's neck as he was pulled into his strong embrace.

Justin melted into Wade's body, entwining his legs with Wades and wrapping his arms firmly around Wade's broad chest. He loved hugging Wade, he felt so safe in those huge arms, he knew Wade would always protect him and with Wade a hug was a hug, he could relax safe in the knowledge that Wade wouldn't try anything on. He snuggled into Wade's neck, breathing in the clean sent of his hair, a smell he loved so much. Wade snaked his arms around Justin's smooth back, kneading the flesh gently as he held him close, he loved these moments with Justin, just the two of them, where he could block out the fact that Justin wasn't his, if only for a few minutes.

Justin's body felt so good against his, it was like they were made for each other, just moulded so perfectly into every nook and cranny as if it had always been. His soft warm skin forcing his body to react the way it always did when Justin was around and as he held him close he felt his large cock grow, pulsing and twitching against Justin's thigh through his thin gym pants. Justin snuggled in further, feeling Wade's arousal and rubbing his thigh gently against it, it always astounded Justin just how big Wade was when he got hard, what he wouldn't give to see it properly.  
>"Mmmmmm Wade, always so pleased to see me" Justin giggled as he rutted smoothly against Wade's groin. Wade groaned<br>"don't J...you know I haven't had any in forever!"  
>"you could have anyone you wanted" Justin purred<br>"not anyone!" Wade said firmly, Justin knowing all too well what Wade was getting at, he stilled, his thigh still pressed to the hot length of flesh in Wade's pants.  
>"Let's just get some sleep" Wade whispered "you staying here?"<br>"Yeah" Justin whispered, his eyes already beginning to close.

Justin woke early the next morning, the sun just starting to peek into the room from behind the flimsy hotel curtain. He stretched his body out like a cat, clicking his back into place as he turned over and snuggled back into the warm body that had held him all night long. He couldn't remember how it had started, but more and more often he found himself waking up beside Wade, his bed totally forgotten. He loved waking up next to Wade, turning over and seeing that handsome face fast asleep, protective arm still slug around his waist. Wade was a heavy sleeper and it gave Justin time to really look at him, those jade eyes hidden, ebony lashes fanned out across sharp cheek bones. Justin loved Wade's body, so pale in comparison to his own, he gently eased the sheet down from around them both to take a look at the sleeping form beside him.

Wade groaned at the loss of heat, rolling onto his back giving Justin an even better view of his perfectly toned body. Justin was captivated, leaning in he ghosted a finger down Wade's protruding collar bone terrified he would wake him and break the early morning spell he seemed to have cast. When Wade didn't stir he continued down his chest, gently rolling a pink nipple between his fingers marvelling at how it hardened and peaked under his touch. Leaning in Justin ghosted a breath across the hard nub, daring to sneak his tongue out barely grazing the hot flesh.

Getting bolder Justin moved further down Wade's body, trailing his fingers across the gentle groves of his abs and down to his hip lines. During the night Wade's already low pants and fallen even lower, the silky smooth skin below Wade's belly button was too much for Justin to take and without thinking he dipped his tongue down, lapping at the warm flesh. Wade groaned in his sleep, his muscles flexing under Justin's gentle ministrations, his cock twitching, thickening just below the waist band of his pants, Justin watched as it grew, pushing at the thin material barely inches from his face.

It was now or never for Justin, he wanted this so much, his own cock painfully hard in his thong, the thought of pulling Wade's pants down and finally seeing what had been haunting his dreams all these months was overwhelming. But if he did this was for keeps, the way he felt about Wade was different to the way he'd felt about anyone ever and that terrified him, what if he couldn't live up to Wade's expectations? He knew Wade was too good for him, but he wanted him so much, wanted to let Wade love him the way he knew he wanted too, but he was so scared, he didn't know what he would do without Wade in his life.

At that moment the decision was taken from him as Wade stretched out, the tip of his huge dick poking up past the waist band of his pants, hot and hard. Instantly Justin reached out, grazing the tip of his finger over Wade's slit, spreading the tiny bead of precum across his throbbing head. He was so hot, so thick, Justin was captivated, he knew he should stop, knew it wasn't right to tease Wade like this when he was asleep, but he couldn't help it, Wade's cock was breathtaking and he wanted nothing more than to ram it down his throat as soon as possible.

"Justin?" came a groggy voice from above and he knew his spell had been broken.  
>"What are you doing?" Wade asked, worry evident in his voice as he realised just what was going on. Justin looked up, his dark eyes blown with arousal and fear, he had no idea what to do, so he did what he felt instead. Bringing his finger up to his mouth he shushed Wade, smiling slightly, trying to put him at ease.<br>"Please Wade" he whispered "let me please?"  
>"WH...what are you doing J?" Wade asked again, fully awake now<br>"can I touch you?" Justin asked, he had to be bold now, show Wade just what he wanted, it had gone too far now.

Wade could see the fear and apprehension in Justin's eyes, he looked terrified as he uttered those words, he didn't know exactly what was going on but with his cock throbbing in his pants and Justin's mouth a mere inch away he was not going to argue, whatever this was they could deal with it later, right now there was no way he was denying Justin anything  
>"erm...yeah...course you can J" he whispered, eyes glued to Justin's plump lips so close to his cock.<p>

Justin relaxed slightly, this certainly wasn't how he expected his morning to pan out, but he was running on adrenaline and there was no way he was stopping now, the man of his dreams was inches away, all he had to do was lean forward and take him. Slowly Justin pulled Wade's pants forward, easing his throbbing member from its confines, Wade's huge cock stood proud, every inch in proportion to his massive six foot seven frame. Wade eased his hips up allowing Justin to pull his pants down and off leaving him completely naked in front of Justin.

Justin pulled back, taking him all in, he was stunning, so much better than he had ever dreamed of. All the curves and lines of muscle flexing under pale smooth skin, green twinkly eyes regarding him with the same arousal and apprehension he felt. He was just about to lean in and take Wade in his mouth when he spoke  
>"You want this Justin? This been not be a game!" he growled, reaching out he cupped Justin's chin forcing him to look up.<br>"No more games" Justin whispered as he pulled forward and engulfed Wade's huge cock in his mouth. It felt incredible, soft smooth skin over hard powerful muscle and Justin couldn't get enough, he was already addicted, he knew he could never get enough of this amazing man or his amazing cock.

Pulling back Justin began to bob his head, starting slowly and working on Wade's tip, dipping his tongue into his slit adding the precum to the saliva already dripping down Wade's cock. Wade threw his head back, he couldn't believe this was happening, Justin's mouth felt incredible around him, hot and wet and sucking on him in all the right places like he had always known. Wade's hands found Justin's head, threading into his sleep tousled hair, urging him deeper, pushing his cock further into Justin's mouth.

Justin obliged, opening his mouth further and relaxing his throat he pushed Wade's massive cock down his throat. Breathing through his nose, he gradually forced all Wade had into his tight hole, urging him to fuck his mouth when he let go of Wade's base grabbing his hips and digging his blunt nails into the soft flesh.

Wade cried out, the way Justin's throat was constricting him was like nothing he had ever felt, he didn't want to hurt him but he couldn't stop his hips pistoning up into the tight heat as Justin took him so expertly. Pulling back Justin choked, coughing and spluttering around the huge member in his mouth, sucking at the flesh and spiting back down his shaft. Tears forming in his eyes, the skin at the side of his mouth stretching beyond belief as Wade thoroughly fucked his mouth.  
>"oh my god Justin...so fucking good" Wade breathed, setting up a rhythm that wasn't totally choking Justin<br>"shit Justin...so hot...can't take it" he whispered, stilling and pulling Justin forward to bob up and down once more.

Justin grabbed Wade's base, gripping tightly as he sucked Wade's huge cock with all he had, licking and grazing his teeth in all the right places, jacking him from the base as he worked on Wade's throbbing head. Wade stilled, suddenly pulling back  
>"stop...stop..." he panted "too much"<p>

Justin looked up at Wade as his sloppy cock fell from his lips, a dreamy smile on his face as spit dribbled down his swollen lips. Wade had never thought he looked more beautiful that he did right then and pulling Justin gently into his lap he kissed him hard and long, trying to convey everything he felt for the boy in one breath taking kiss.  
>"lets slow this down" Wade whispered as he broke the kiss, cupping Justin's cheek and holding him closer he sat up organising the pillows behind him and Justin in his lap until they were sat face to face with Justin's legs wrapped firmly around Wade's waist, his arms around his neck.<p>

Not wanting to push anything Wade grabbed his cock from under Justin, pulling it between their bodies, sighing he lent back against the pillows pulling Justin with him.  
>"Look at me J" he whispered as he gently rubbed circles at the base of Justin's spine. Justin looked up and took Wade's breath away, he had never seen him look so vulnerable, so boyish in his life. Justin reached up and gently kissed Wade's lips, keeping eye contact the whole time<br>"Do you want me J?...the way I want you?" Wade whispered almost scared of the answer.  
>"Yes...more than anything" Justin barely choked out.<br>"Well then I'm yours...all yours" Wade smiled, pulling Justin into a powerful kiss.

Both a lot surer about just what was going on the mood in the room changed, the lust dancing in their eyes driving each other crazy as they kissed, teeth pulling at lips, nails digging into soft skin. It felt like they had been set free, all inhibitions out the window as they rutted together, hot flesh on hot flesh, Wade's juices smearing across Justin's belly and tiny black thong.

Wade's hands were everywhere, grabbing and kneading at the flesh as if it was the last time he would ever touch it, he could feel Justin's hard cock brushing against his abs through the thin material and he longed to touch it, to feel the weight in his hand. Justin's thong was soaked with juices as Wade finally snaked his hand inside, pulling Justin free.

Looking down Wade gasped as he saw them together, smooth tan flesh on smooth pale, it blew his mind as he grabbed both their cocks, pulling them together as he jacked them hard and fast. Justin was writhing, thrusting up into Wade's tight fist, the rough feeling of his hand contrasted so perfectly with the velvety smooth of his cock, Wade's other arm gripping him tight around the waist holding him firmly in place.

Marvelling as Justin lost control in his lap, Wade's huge arms flexed and bulged as he tugged at their cocks, the closeness of their bodies driving him crazy with need for the man before him. Leaning in he nipped and sucked at the hot flesh of Justin's neck feeling how hard his heart was beating through his chest.  
>"Please Wade" Justin begged "I need you!"<br>"You sure?" Wade panted, never slowing or loosening his grip on their throbbing cocks  
>"more than anything...Wade...please...I need you to fuck me right now!" Justin whined, the need evident in his voice.<br>"No problem baby" Wade smiled, loving every minute of his sweet torture.

Justin rose, hands on his thong trying to get it off without losing that incredible friction from Wade's huge callused hand.  
>"Keep it on!" Wade rumbled as he grabbed at the thin strip of material, pulling it to one side roughly.<br>"You like that do you? Huh" Justin giggled  
>"mmmmmm yeah" Wade growled his fingers kneading at Justin's ample ass creeping closer and closer to his clenching hole.<p>

Justin threw his arms around Wade's broad shoulders, clinging on as they rutted against each other, sweat and precum sliding them together perfectly.  
>"Come one Wade...touch me...I need you in me!" Justin whined<br>"mmmmm...I'm getting there baby" Wade panted, his slippery fingers circling Justin's tight entrance before slipping one straight in up to the knuckle, instantly curling it, searching for that spot inside Justin that would have him screaming.

Justin gasped as Wade's thick finger brushed against is sweet spot making him see stars  
>"ohmyfuckinggod yes" He cried out as Wade added another finger, stretching him as quickly as he could, spreading his thick walls wide.<br>"Oh fuck me Wade...please...fuck me daddy" Justin yelled as Wade pressed mercilessly against his spot. Digging his nails into Wade's back Justin pushed down, trying to impale himself further onto Wade's thick fingers.  
>"Enough Wade...come on daddy...fuck me!" Justin panted.<p>

Wade growled, pulling his fingers from Justin's body and yanking his head back hard, fist wrapped tightly in his ebony locks.  
>"You better not call anyone else that boy" Wade growled. Justin gasped, his cock throbbed at the rough treatment, he had always hoped that Wade would be this dominant in bed, it was always how he was him in his dreams, just being taken whenever Wade wanted, it was perfect.<br>"No!...only you...only ever you! Please Wade...please fuck me" Justin whimpered.

"Whatever you want baby" Wade panted, frantically pushing his cock under Justin's tense body and lining up with his stretched opening.  
>"you ready for me? Huh? You ready for this?" he said slapping his solid cock against Justin's hole<br>"yes...oh fuck yes" Just yelled, pushing down, trying to get Wade inside him as quickly as he could  
>"look at me J" Wade demanded, dragging Justin back to reality and forcing him to focus on what was actually happening. Justin looked at him, their eyes meeting and locking, bright green on deep hazel as the world around them crumbled and there was only them, them and their moment as Wade pushed his throbbing head past Justin's tight ring of muscle.<p>

Justin fell forward, panting, the pain shooting up his spine as he tried to accommodate Wade's huge girth.  
>"You ok baby?" Wade panted, a little strained as he tried to control himself<br>"uhuh...I'll be fine...just give me a minute" Justin groaned, rolling his hips, trying to stretch himself out.  
>"So fucking big" Justin panted over and over as he bounced himself down on Wade huge member until he was seated fully in his lap once more.<p>

Wade stroked his face, wiping away a stray tear that had escaped from the corner of Justin's eye  
>"so good baby...so tight" Wade whispered as he laid gentle kisses across Justin's cheek, capturing his lips in an earth shattering kiss as he gently kneaded the flesh on Justin's back trying to get him to relax and take him all.<p>

"ok Wade...I'm ok now" Justin whispered after a few minutes, burying his head in Wade's neck he pulled himself up and almost fully off Wade before slamming back down, the force making them both cry out as Wade's cock hit Justin's sweet spot dead on.  
>"Oh yeah daddy...that's it, just there" Justin panted as he set a steady rhythm, still stretching himself to take the impressive girth.<br>"Yeah? Is that the way you like it?" Wade panted, finally allowing himself to move and meet Justin's downward thrusts.  
>"Yeah...oh fuck yeah...please...harder!" Justin yelled, bouncing up and down on Wade's huge cock, his own dick slapping obscenely off his abs with the force.<p>

Wade grabbed a sharp hip, pulling Justin up and down harder and faster, his other hand curled around his throat holding him in place as he fucked up into Justin's pliant body. Justin whimpered, his own hand coming up to join Wade's around his neck, pushing his fist closed, willing him to press down further on his wind pipe as he fucked the breath out of him.  
>"You like it like that do you baby?" Wade hissed, his cock throbbing at the thought of choking Justin. He just nodded as he impaled himself over and over on Wade's huge cock, Wade pressed down harder, nipping and biting at his neck as Justin gasped for air.<p>

Justin let go of Wade's hand and Wade immediately let go, kissing and soothing at the already forming hand shaped bruise around Justin's neck.  
>"Fuck Wade...gonna cum...fuck...touch me please!" Justin gasped, his whole body draped across Wade as he tried to get his breath back. Wade grabbed Justin's solid cock, pumping it a few times before Justin exploded all over them both, screaming out Wade's name as stream after stream of hot cum splashed down on their sweaty chests. Wade held him tight, letting him ride out the last of his incredible orgasm.<p>

Gathering up as much of Justin's release as he could, Wade guided it down to his cock, coating it and Justin's abused hole with strings of his sticky cum.  
>"fuck yourself with your own cum" he whispered into Justin's ear "come on baby...make me cum hard"<p>

Justin looked up at him, his pupils totally blown by the breath taking orgasm he had just had, coming down off his high he started to move, his over sensitive body complaining with every thrust, but even as his own cock was still softening the thought of fucking himself on Wade's huge cock with his own cum was turning him on, throwing his head back he bounced few more times before he felt Wade's cock twitched a few times, his whole body tensing and the all to familiar feeling as hot cum flooded his insides until it was dripping out down his thigh.  
>"fuck Wade" he whispered as he slowed and finally stopped looking down into Wade's glassy moss eyes.<br>"You ok?" Justin whispered a little worried at Wade's lack of response.  
>"yeah baby..." he panted snapping back to reality "think I just came harder than I've ever cum in my life" he laughed pulling Justin close to him and kissing him deeply as his spent cock fell from Justin's body.<p>

Justin smiled into the kiss  
>"that's ok then...wouldn't want you disappointed now would we" it was meant to be a joke, but Wade heard the hint of apprehension there. Pulling Justin back he looked deep into his sparkling eyes<br>"never baby...never!" he said with conviction "it's only you" and this time Justin believed him.


End file.
